Quand Drago devint accro
by Akina-Red
Summary: Drago trouve un bonbon qui le pousse vers Harry .Comment celui-ci va-t-il réagir ? Drarry ...
1. Chapter 1

Quand Drago devint accro

Chapitre I: juste un bonbon !

Il était deux heures du matin dans la salle commune des préfets de Griffondor et Serpentard. À cette heure-là tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde ? Ou presque, devant la cheminer se trouvaient Blaise et Drago.

-Allez, un petit bonbon, ça ne te fera pas de mal !

S'exclama la métisse en lui tendant un petit bonbon rond et rose.

-Non, je ne prendrais rien qui vienne du magasin de ces belettes jumelles.

Le black leva les yeux au plafond.

-Dray, ça ne va pas te tuer !

-Qu'est-ce qui te prouve le contraire ?

Exaspérer le Serpentard proposa.

-Si tu en prends un j'éloigne Pansy de toi pendant 2 semaines.

Le blond intéressé s'exclama.

-Sérieux ?

-J'ai l'air de rire ?

Blaise pointa son doigt vers son visage sérieux, vide de toute plaisanterie. Drago heureux de sa bonne affaire saisit le bonbon pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier le goût lorsque sa tête se mit à tourner. Blaise inquiet posa sa main sur l'épaule se sa meilleure ami et demanda.

-Hey, hey Dray ça va.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire joyeux. Le black le fixa avant que le blond soit pris d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlable. La métisse plaqua sa main sur la bouche de celui qui devenait rouge a force de rire. Une fois calmé, il poussa la main du black et se leva en titubant.

-Tu vas ou revint, ici, tu vas nous réveiller les autres !

Chuchota Blaise en le regard surpris. Il eût pour réponse :

-Ça monte, ça descend, oui ça remonte, oh non ça redescend !

-Calme toi et vient te rasseoir ! Et puis tu comptes aller ou comme ça.

Le blond sourit et répondit naturellement.

-Je vais faire un câlin à Merlin où Dumbeldor je ne sais pas encore.

-Mais t'est malade revient !

-Non !

Répondit le Serpentard d'un ton catégorique en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à la chambre des préfets de Griffondor.

-Tu vas réveiller Miss-Je-Sais-Tous et St Potter par pitié arrête de faire l'enfant !

Supplia Blaise.

-Je vais juste voir mon chaton, je revins promis.

Sans attendre une réponse il gravit les marches 4 à 4, tandis que son meilleur ami le regardait complètement désemparé .Le Serpentard se glissa dans la chambre d'Harry, sur la pointe des pieds. Le brun fessait un cauchemar. Le blond posa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il les caressa doucement, avant de murmurer.

-C'est doux !

L'endormit ne bougea pas. Drago en profita pour glisser dans son lit sans le réveiller avant de s'endormir paisiblement. Blaise, ayant fini recherche, ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il le retrouva dans le lit de son pire ennemie.

-Vivement demain !

Pensa-t-il avant de refermer la porte


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui lise ma fic sans laisser de commentaire !

Brigitte26: Merci de commenter ! Ça me donne envie d'écrire merci beaucoup !

Vrit: Promis j'essayerais de faire des efforts de rédaction mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver ;-)

Drarry74: Espèce de sadique tromatiseuse ! Je vais faire des cauchemars si tu me dis encore la suite ! Non je rigole

...

Chapitre II: Réveille mouvementer

-Aaaaaaah

Le crie raisonna dans tout l'appartement des préfets de Griffondor et Serpentard. Il fallut peu de temps à Blaise et Hermione pour trouver d'où provenait le crie. En quelques secondes ils étaient devant la chambre d'Harry, pour découvrir le blond par terre et le brun rouges de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ?

Cria le Griffondor.

-Ça ne se voit pas Potter. Je suis venue te tailler une pipe pendant que tu dormais.

Répliqua le blond ironique.

-Dégage de ma chambre !

Vociféra Harry encore plus rouge.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

Lança le Serpentard, avant de quitter la chambre sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Il ne jeta même pas un regard a son meilleur ami, après tous c'était de sa faute. Après une bonne minute sous l'eau froide, il sortit. Blaise ne l'avait pas attendue, il fallait sans douter. Drago hésita à aller en cours .Il n'avait aucune envie de tombé sur Potter, ou pire une horde de fan jaloux. Il soupira et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. C'était un Malefoy et les Malefoy restent fière. Le Serpentard se décida enfin à rejoindre la grande salle. Son angoisse disparue lorsqu'il se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé. Toujours les mêmes regards admiratifs des Serpentards et méprisants des Griffondors. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, en oublie l'incident de ce matin. Drago s'assit à côté de Blaise puis regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Pansy ?

Demanda le blond.

-Je lui ai dit que tu l'attendais près du lac !

Répondit le Black. Le préfet sourit et termina son petit déjeuner .Son regard passa de temps en temps sur la table des Griffondors. Plus il repensait à cette nuit plus il se demandait si celle-ci était seulement de la faute du bonbon ... Ou la sienne .Il se leva rapidement pour se diriger vers les toilettes il avait besoin d'eau .Redormir avec St Potter impossible .Inimaginable même. Vraiment inimaginable ? Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à arrêter d'y penser ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III: Cour de potion.

Drago avait pris grand soin d'éviter Harry le plus longtemps possible. Ils avaient tous pris place dans la salle de potion, les Serpentards d'un côté les Griffondors de l'autre. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? Malheureusement lorsque Rogue arriva ce ne fut pas pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin de l'année les binômes seront mixtes c'est-à-dire composer d'un Serpentard et d'un Griffondor.

Des soupirs de mécontentement se firent entendre .Drago pria silencieusement pour ne pas tomber avec celui qu'il essayait désespérément d'esquiver. Le professeur de potions appela :

-Granger/ Pansy; Londubat/Crab; Blaise/ Weasley; Potter/Drago.

A ce moment-là, le Serpentard n'entendait plus rien... Le vide total .Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour avoir une telle poisse .Il ne réagit pas lorsque son pire ennemi vient s'assoir à côté de lui .Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole que ce soit pour aller chercher les ingrédients ou bien commencer la potion. Tous deux tourmentés par leurs pensées. Harry saisit une fiole bleue pour la mettre au-dessus du chaudron. Soudain la main du blond lui agrippa le poignet .Le brun tira sa main vers lui comme s'il avait été brulé. Drago essaya de dire froidement :

-Fait attention la prochaine fois !

Il pointa le livre de potion avec son doigt avant de continuer la mixture sous le regard surpris de son binôme .Le Serpentard tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa préparation mais le regard de Potter le perturbât .Il repensait à la nuit, et au fait que c'était grâce ou au bonbon, ou alors à son subconscient .Il voulait vérifier .Non en fait il devait vérifier, mais tellement d'idées surgirent dans son esprit.

-Il vous reste 5 minutes pour terminer la préparation .Ceux qui n'auront pas terminé à temps se retrouveront en colle Vendredi soir avec moi.

Le blond regarda sa potion et commença à s'activer, elle était loin d'être terminé. Au bout de 5 minutes le cher professeur de potions passa dans les rangs. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur le chaudron de son élève préféré, il releva les yeux surpris .Drago lui lança un regard suppliant mais à contre cœur le maître des cachots annonça.

-Je suis dessus que la nullité de Mr Potter et déteint sur un brillant Serpentards. Malheureusement pour moi je vais devoir vous coller tous les deux vendredi.

Il lança un regard décidé au blond dépité .C'était la pire journée de sa vie .Les élèves partir un par un de la salle et attendirent leurs préfets habitués aux disputes des ennemis .Malheureusement pour la foule assoiffée de sang, les deux ennemis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle communes respectives, sans même un regard noir, ni une parole blessante .Laissant la foule attristée ...


	4. Chapter 4

Désoler pour le retard, je sais je sais je suis longue à poster ! Promis je posterai plus vite la prochaine fois promit ! Et surtout à une grand sadique sans qu'il il n'y aurait surement pas une de suite ou du moins elle ne sera jamais poster .Elle a beau être sadique mais elle est d'une très bonne motivation ma petite Drarry74.

Note de la sadique : Mais de rien ma chérie de rien !

Et désoler je sais ce chapitre et un peux cours je me rattraperait sur le prochain avec l'arrivée d'un nouveaux couple

...

Chapitre IV : La sortie a prés-au-lard

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la sortie à près au lard, un bon moyen pour les deux préfets d'oublier l'autre. Harry comme à son habitude se dirigea vers le magasin de Quiditch. De son côté Drago était loin de respecter ses habitudes, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasley. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour un Malefoy rentrerait dans une telle boutique. Il évita de regarder autour de lui de peur de croiser l'un de ses amants. Il se précipita dans la boutique pour trouver en quelques minutes l'étagère des bonbons .Une fois arriver à la caisse il se mit à regretter en voyant les deux belettes jumelles rires .Une fois sorti du magasin il s'autorisa enfin à respirer, c'était fini il l'avait fait ! Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quand le prendre, car c'était le seul moyen de vérifier sa théorie. Le blond se mit à marcher pour rejoindre son meilleur ami qui l'attendait aux trois balais, sans oublier de cacher le sachet contenant son bonbon dans sa poche. Le Serpentard se dirigea doucement vers le métisse et une fois à sa hauteur il sortit doucement le sachet de sa poche pour le tendre discrètement au black qui comprit tout de suite où il était passé pendant 10 minutes.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Demanda son ami en regarde le Malefoy dans les yeux. Celui-ci se contenta de faire oui de la tête.

-Quand vas-tu l'utiliser ?

-Je pense Vendredi soir en colle !

Dit le blond peut sûr de lui. Tandis que le métisse le regarda méduser...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews je vous aime ! Et pour me rattraper du chapitre trop cours j'en fais un plus long cette fois ! Merci à ma petite sadique de me corriger !

Brigitte26 : Je dois dire que tu as raison mais il faut avouer que la devanture du magasin des Welsay et plus attirent que celle de Voldy.

...

Chapitre V: L'heure de colle

Les deux préfets était chacun dans leurs chambres, dans moins de 10 minutes, ils auraient leur heure de colle .Autant dire qu'ils avaient l'impression de voir le monde s'effondrer .De son coter Drago était allonger sur le lit les yeux river sur l'horloge tenant dans sa main un bonbon. Celle pourrait paraître bizarre mais Drago doutait, ce qui était rare pour un Malefoy. Il saisit alors son courage à deux mains pour se dirigé vers les cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry fessait de même .Ils finir par se retrouver tous deux devant la salle, attendent "patiemment" leur gardien de cellule pour l'heure à venir. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parure une éternité pour les deux détenue une voix annonça :

-Pour votre heure de colle vous aller nettoyer tous les chaudrons et sans magie

Harry devint blanc, mais préféra ne rien dire. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la salle silencieusement. Le blond en profita alors pour avaler son bonbon et s'asseoir à un bureau. Rogue les avait laissés seul, ne craignent pas de retrouver un corps sans vie au milieu de la salle. Le Serpentard ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit le Griffondor pester :

-Malefoy tu va venir m'aider !

Drago leva les yeux vers lui le bonbon ayant déjà fait effet, il demanda d'une voix enfantine :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime pas ?

Le brun se retourna pour le dévisager surpris.

-Parce que tu ne m'aime pas non plus !

Répliqua-t-il simplement se rendent compte que le blond n'était pas dans son état normal.

-C'est pas vraie tu à commencer en ne voulant pas me serrer la main.

S'exclama le Serpentard en se levant.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que tu m'as donné envie te de serrer la main !

Fit remarquer Harry. Le blond s'approcha alors de lui doucement avant de demander d'une voix sensuelle.

-Et j'aurais du faire comment ? Harry petit ange tu veux être mon ami ?

Sur ses paroles il lui tendit la main comme la première fois. Le brun bégaya :

-Il...Il y a ... la vaisselle ... A euh finir.

Pour réponse le Serpentard sortie sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage au chaudron et replongea son regard dans celui de son partenaire de colle.

-Répond à ma question.

Le Griffondor ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit.

-L'heure de colle et fini vous devez y aller, j'ai quelques chose à faire!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit comme si il avait Voldemort au trousse. Rogue le regarda surpris avant de regarder la mine défaite .Le petit blond aurait tant voulue une réponse mais malheureusement il sortit de la salle de classe au plus grand bonheur du professeur qui voyant une ombre s'approcher de la salle de cours .

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir !

Le maître des potions sourit et dit d'un ton sarcastique.

-Mon pauvre petit Griffondor ça aurait été une tortue pour toi d'attendre 30 minutes de plus .Bon vient la que l'on passe aux choses sérieuses;

Sans plus attendre l'inconnu se glissa dans la salle pour embrasser son amant.

...

Est oui vous ne savez pas c'est qui l'amant de Rogue, mais peut-être dans les prochain chapitre ! J'ai bien dit peut-être !

(note de la sadique qui corrige : tu as intérêt ! Et je m'excuse d'avance j'ai surement oubliée des fautes)


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

...

Chapitre VI: J'ai perdu mon ami je peux venir dans ton lit ?

Harry était rentré essouffler et Drago désespéré. Pourquoi son plan n'avait pas marché ? Ça aurait dû marcher ! Il décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude avant de se glisser dans son lit pour pouvoir réfléchir. Malheureusement le sommeil l'emporta rapidement. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain la journée commença et il esquiva une nouvelle fois le brun .Jusque-là sa journée se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne ses appartements à 21h .Une chouette avait déposé une lettre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Le blond la saisit délicatement peu habitué à recevoir du courrier. Aucune adresse n'était inscrite sur la lettre. Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et blanchit une fois qu'il us reconnue l'écriture.

"Bonjours mon fils, c'est ton père si toute fois tu te souviens de moi. Je t'envoie une lettre pour t'annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Je suis libérer d'Askaban d'ici 3 jours. J'espère pour toi que tu es bien cacher car si je te retrouve tu risques de disparaitre et pour toujours cette fois ci"

Le blond c'était mis à trembler en lisent la lettre. Une foi qu'il eut finie il se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Un fois la porte passé il se rendit compte de l'absence de Blaise .Sous l'effet de la tristesse et de l'angoisse il mit un coup de poing dans le mur s'ouvrant alors la main. Le blond tenta de regagner sa chambre mais fini par se laisser glisser contre un mur de la salle commune. Les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Lui qui était habitué a toujours gérer ses émotion, là c'était le comble .Le Serpentard plonger dans sa tristesse n'entendit pas une personne descendre les escaliers.

-Malefoy, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé?

Drago reconnectent la voit de Potter essuya rapidement ses larmes avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire st Potter ?

Il avait tenté de répondre comme il le fessait toujours, mais malgré lui ca voit trembla. Il se sentait pathétique et seul. Sans attendre une minute de plus Harry lui saisit le bras et l'entraina dans sa chambre. Drago trop faible pour lui résister se laissa tirer. Une fois dans la chambre du survivant, le brun fit assoir le blond sur le lit avant d'aller chercher sa de quoi soigner sa plaie et lui fit un bandage .Après de long minutes de silence le Griffondor demanda enfin.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien put te mettre dans un telle état ?

Le Serpentard lui tendit doucement la lettre qu'il avait gardée dans sa main encore valide. Les yeux du brun se poserez dessus et se fut à son tours de blêmir. Une fois qu'Harry décrocha enfin les yeux du courrier le blond dit tristement.

-Tu dois me trouver pathétique maintenant !

-Bien sûr que non, tu as juste l'air plus humain.

Drago sourit tristement, il aurait tellement voulut avoir un bonbon sous la main.

-Potter, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Blaise me laisse toujours dormir avec lui quand ça ne va pas, je peux venir dans ton lit ? ...

...

Est non la suite ce n'est pas pour maintenant !

(drarry74 : Et c'est moi la sadique ? Tu es horrible de t'arrêter là !)


	7. Chapter 7

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes petite correctrice sadique ! (je ne suis pas si sadique que sa arrête)

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Alors notre 2eme petit couple vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé ? Ah ah je ne vous dirais rien !

...

Chapitre VII: Quand Drago se rend compte de ses sentiments

Drago avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Harry et il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormit de sa vie .Il espérer que ce ne soit pas grâce au corps du brun près du sien mais plutôt aux larmes verser la veille. Le blond se réveilla lorsqu'il sentie les rayons de soleil sur sa peau .Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de se redresser. Le survivant était toujours endormit à ses côtés, le visage éclairer par un sourire. Le Serpentard du faire un effort sur humain pour pouvoir détacher les yeux de l'endormit. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et quitta la chambre, n'écoutant pas sa voix intérieure qui lui criait de rester. Il retourna dans sa chambre avant de filer dans la grande salle. De son coter le brun se réveilla doucement se rappellent doucement les événements de la veille. Il regarda autour de lui se demandent ou avait bien put passer le Serpentard. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée avant de filer à la douche en espèrent oublier l'image du Drago sensible et capable de ressentir des émotions. De son coter le blond ne c'était pas assis à côté de ses amis ce qui était rare .Il mangea rapidement en relèvent la tête espèrent que le brun ne se soit pas encore réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se leva pour quitter la grande salle. Lorsqu'il croisa Potter, il baissa les yeux .Il aurait voulu se mettre une claque mentale, il baissait les yeux devant son pire ennemie .Il nus pas le temps de culpabiliser plus longtemps lorsqu'une main lui saisit le poignet .Le Serpentard se retourna pour croiser le regard émeraude de Harry.

-Tu va mieux ?

Le blond tenta de dire froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il retira rapidement son bras maintenue par la main chaude du Griffondor et s'enfui en courant dans la première salle de cour qui était potion en commun avec les Griffondors. Il n'us pas à attendre bien longtemps car une horde d'élèves arriva. La cloche avait sonné depuis 5 minutes et Rogue n'était toujours pas là .C'était bien la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard. Une fois le professeur Rogue arrivé ils se mirent par binômes. Drago aurait tellement voulut ne pas être avec Harry, il avait la sensation que maintenant son ennemie connaissait tous de lui. Le blond us l'impression que le cours durait une éternité. Enfin la fin du cour sonna et se fut comme une libération .Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il rangea ses affaire pour se précipité vers la sortie .Malheureusement pour le petit blond il se sentie plaquer dans un coin du couloir à l'abri des regards. Il se débâtie lorsqu'une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille dit :

-Tu sais tu ne peux pas me fuir, tu ne peux plus me fuir !

Drago regarda son kidnappeur et s'exclama

- Lâche-moi Potter !

-Dans t'est rêves, on va parler maintenant !

-Est de quoi tu veux parler, du fait que j'étais pathétique hier ?

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent avant de soupirer.

-Tu appel ça être pathétique, moi j'appelle ça être humain !

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent sous la surprise avant d'ordonner.

-Laisse-moi partir !

-Répond à une question avant !

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, Harry pris sa pour un oui et demanda doucement.

-Pourquoi être venue me voir moi, hier ?

Le cœur du blond loupa un battement, il ne voulait pas répondre, il de ne devait pas répondre.

- Je ne sais pas !

Le Griffondor s'exclama :

-Ne me ment pas !

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry

-Peut-être parce que je pensais que tu pourrais me comprendre, parce que même si tu es mon ennemie je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, ou peut-être que je t'aime.

Drago se rendit compte de ses derniers mots et poussa le brun pour s'éloigner rapidement. Tandis que le Griffondor resta bloquer sur les dernières paroles du blond.

(Drarry74 : Espèce de sadique !)


	8. Chapter 8

Merciiiiiii c'elle qui a commenter !

Chapitre VII: L'amant de Rogue

Cella faisait une semaine qu'Harry s'acharnait à éviter Malefoy ses derniers mots resté graver dans sa mémoire. Si cette fouine pensait le déstabiliser c'était louper. Le brun rentra dans la grande salle pour s'assoir à côté de ses amis. Son regard passa sur la table des Serpentards. Il avait beau dire que les paroles du blond ne l'avaient pas déstabilisé mais depuis une semaine il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher une tête blonde à la table des serpents. Il soupira sans remarquer le regard inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis. De son côté Drago était enfermé dans sa chambre, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine maintenant. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir livré le fond de ses penser à un Griffondor, mais pas n'importe qu'elle Griffondor mais Harry Potter son ennemie jurer. Il soupira de désespoir et glissa sa tête sous sa couette.  
-Tu compte passer toutes tes journées dans se lit à te morfondre ?  
Le blond sortie la tête de sa douce couverture et regarda son meilleur ami.  
-Pourquoi pas je pense que c'est une bonne solution !

Blaise soupira avant de s'assoir sur le lit.  
-Ou tu peux aussi lui parler !

Drago se mis à rire.

-Oui et le supplier d'accepter mes sentiment  
Le métisse leva les yeux au ciel avant de proposer.  
-Tu peux aussi lui donner rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande ?  
Le blond sauta sur le black et cria.  
-Je t'adore !

-Je sais je sais maintenant va t'habiller, je te rejoins en cour !  
Dray le regarda avant de demander

-Tu va voir ton petit ami ?

L'intéresser fit oui de la tête.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.  
Blaise rit et sortie de la chambre. Le blond se prépara pour aller à son cours de potion. Tout le monde était rentré le blond se passa doucement a coter de Harry qui ne fit pas attention à lui. Drago en profita pour écrire sur un morceau de parchemin.  
"Rendez-vous ce soir à 21h dans la salle sur demande, ne cherche pas à savoir qui je suis tu le serra en temps voulue Ton admirateur secret "  
Une fois son mots terminer , il le glissa discrètement dans la robe de sorcier de son voisin. La fin du cours sonna et ils partirent chacun à leur prochain cours. Le blond sourie bêtement toute la journée pressé d'être à son rendez-vous. De son coter le brun avait trouvé le mot dans sa poche, troubler il décida qu'il allait se rendre au rendez-vous.  
21h sonna enfin Drago attendait patiemment, lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir. Il vit deux yeux vert se teintée de colère.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Le blond respira doucement avait de répondre.

-Je t'attendais !  
Le brun répondit  
-Je ne veux pas te voir ni même entendre le son de ta voix, je voudrais te voir disparaitre de ma vie à jamais !  
Avant que Drago n'ai le temps de prononcer un mot la porte se ferma. Les yeux du blond se voilèrent, son cœur lui faisait mal. Il se leva doucement pour se diriger vers les appartements de son parrain. Il ne pensa pas à toquer et entra pour découvrir son confident dans une position pas très catholique au-dessus du corps d'un Griffondor ...


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un nouveau chapitre j'épère un peux moins sadique avec Dray !

...

Chapitre IX: L'acceptation

Drago avait fini par croire que c'était définitivement la pire journée de sa vie .Il avait perdu son meilleur ami qui préférait passer ses journée avec son petit copain plutôt qu'avec lui. Harry ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de lui parler. Pour finir son parrain couchait avec ...Erk ...Londubat. Le blond n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette image, il aurait préféré que son parrain sorte avec n'importe qui sauf lui. Cette fois c'était décider, il resterait enfermer dans sa chambre tout le reste de l'année et personne ne pourrait lui en faire sortir même pas merlin. Pendant ce temps-là le trio c'était retrouver dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Harry avait fini par avouer à ses amis l'histoire avec Malefoy.

-Tu y a peut-être été un peu fort la Ryry.

Dit Hermione doucement.

-Mais non il fait ça pour me déstabiliser !

S'exclama le brun ne comprenant pas pourquoi SA meilleur amie prenait la défense de cette fouine.

-Et imagine deux secondes qu'il ait des vrais sentiments pour toi ?

Et voilà que Ron s'y m'était ça n'allait pas le faire.

-Ah oui et je devrais faire quoi dans ce cas lui tomber dans les bras ?

C'est deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel exaspère ; Devant tant de compaction a son problème Harry se leva et lança ironique.

-Je vais me coucher, merci de votre soutien.

Le lendemain matin aucun des deux préfets ne se décidaient a sortirez de leur chambre pour rejoindre la grand salle. Lorsque la première heure de cours sonna les deux ennemies sortirent de leur chambre en même temps, malheureusement pour eux il était tous deux dans le même appartement. Lorsque le brun aperçu Drago il s'arrêta de bouger comme si cela pouvait le rendre invisible. Les yeux argentés du blond croisèrent alors le regard émeraude du survivant qui refusait toujours de bouger.

-Potter par pitié laisse-moi te parler !

Harry sembla retrouver ses facultés motrice et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais Drago fut plus rapide que lui et lui bloqua le passage.

-Laisse- moi passer !

Grogna le Griffondor ses joue rouge de colère.

-Non pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissé dire ce que j'ai à dire !

Le rouge et or ne répondit rien le Serpentard en profita alors pour continuer.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais pour te déstabiliser ou te retourner le cerveau .A se moments-là j'étais juste sincère .Désoler de te l'avoir dit j'aurais dû me taire pour une fois.

Le blond baissa le regard. Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire .Il se lança enfin.

-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est la vérité ?

Le blond releva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de brun. Il fit un pas en avant et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle si douce de son, il l'espérait, futur amant !


End file.
